A Chance for Something Better
by Genkuro
Summary: A continuation/divergence of Materia-Blade's "Something Better"
1. Chapter 1

Well this is it, My first story.

This is a continuation and Divergence from Materia-Blade's, "Something Better"

This was done with permission, and I have informed the original author of my plans and intentions for this story

I'd also like to say that while much of the below is an original Idea by either me or Materia-Blade, the characters, settings, and situations either belong to Rumiko Takahashi or they where developed from her ideas.

Neither Materia-Blade or myself claim to own any of her ideas nor have we maid any profit from them.

I hope you enjoy it.

**A Chance for Something Better**

"Ranma…" Akane sighed…"I'm Sorry."

"Click"

Everyone's eyes blinked open after a few moments when the expected sound of a gun firing was replaced by the almost inaudible click heard moments before.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the wide eyed redhead as he held the gun under her chin, standing as still as a statue, eyes wide in surprise, mouth agape, blue eyes staring into Akane's brown ones.

Everyone followed the descent of the pistol as it was let loose from the trembling grasp and fell quietly to the ground with a dull thud that to those present sounded as loud as thunder.

The girl, with her expression locked in place and staring straight ahead slowly slipped to the ground. Her head tilted to the ground to stare blankly at the lifeless hunk of metal she intended to end her life with.

The only sound heard before the girl fell into the embrace of unconsciousness was the long shuddering breath she released that expressed the fear depression and surprise she was feeling in the moments after what she had expected to be her death.

Everything was still and silent as the grave, no one dared move a muscle, seemingly afraid that the events of the last couple of moments where simply a trick of their minds and any second now the image of a mutilated corpse would replace the quietly sleeping girl lying in front of the dojo and the people she once called family.

The silence was broken by a sob coming from Kasumi as the weight of what had nearly happened caught up with her, crumbling away the rest of her normaly serene personality.

As the eldest Tendo daughter continued to weep, Ranma stood up and limped over to the muddy redhead. When he reached her, he bent down picking up the girl bridal style and as he turned to leave he said in a chilly voice without a glance back "Akane we **will** talk later" with that he limped back inside stopping briefly only to tell Kasumi to call Dr. Tofu, a command she was far to happy to carry out as she desperately needed a shoulder to cry on and the good Doctor was just the person to soothe her aching heart.

This left the youngest of the group standing in the ruined yard staring at the pistol and the ejected bullet that could have changed so much yet didn't, a blank expression upon her faces. By the time Dr. Tofu had arrived to tend to Ran and Ranma's injuries and comfort Kasumi, Akane was still contemplating the day's occurences as well as what might have been and what still might be.

**Authors Notes**

That's it for the prologue, hoped you liked it.

I plan on writing one or two more chapters by the end of next week it really depends on if I decide to right long or short chaptors (probably short) I mean I really write the most during school hours but i'm real excited about this so who knows.

One last thing, if anyone fills like being a pre-reader just e-mail me.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2

I don't own Ranma 1/2 neither does Materia-Blade .

Please Review.

As Dr. Tofu ran through the gate of the Tendo Dojo spurred on by the sobbing Kasumi who had called his clinic not fifteen minutes ago. He rushed in through the front door but didn't make it three steps into the genkan before he was nearly bowled over by Kasumi who did not say a word, just cried into the doctor chest.

"Ka-Kasumi what's wrong what happened" said a confused and increasingly worried Tofu.

Kasumi took a moment in an attempt to compose herself but in the end she only managed to stutter out a barely coherent reply "She..Ranma an-and a g-gun, and-and she tried to kill, oh Ono" Kaumi wailed the last as she resumed crying into the doctors shirt.

At hearing the words gun and kill Tofu took on the kind of cold demeanor that only a doctor faced with an emergency could as he grabbed the crying girl gently by the shoulders and pushing her out to arms length so their eyes met.

"Kasumi listen to me, where are the people that are hurt, please tell me where they are" Tofu said in a no-nonsense tone that momentarily pierced the emotional fog that had overcome Kasumi's mind.

"I-In there" squeaked out the slightly surprised Kasumi pointing to the living room. As the doctor began walking at brisk pace and quickly emerged into the aforementioned room his disposition faltered at the sight of the dirty and broken redhead he had not seen in nearly two years laying on the couch with a pensive looking Ranma sitting nearby.

Tofu's arrival did not go unnoticed by the brooding martial artist and when Ranma looked up to see the shocked doctor he said with relief feeling his voice. "Doctor thank god you're here, I don't know what happened but she showed up here like this before…, before trying to kill herself and she looks hurt pretty bad" said Ranma deciding to leave out the other parts of the story for now.

Uh y-yes of course I'll get right to it said the still uneasy Tofu who, followed by a silent Kasumi quickly moved over to the girl and started cataloging and tending to Ran's numerous injuries.

Dear god, how was she even moving like this, the clavicle and ulna on the right side are broken at least in two different places, recent dislocations in the right knee joint, dehydration and general signs of exposure, I can't even count the cuts and bruises, she should have been crippled by the pain alone if not by the injuries themselves.

While the Doctor continued his tirade Ranma just sat in disbelief How? There is no way she could have even fought like that let alone win. How did she get so strong?.

Nearly half an hour later Dr. Tofu had just finished bandaging and splinting Ran's damaged body when he turned back to the other three occupants of the room, the third being Akane who had wandered back into the house sometime earlier.

"While I realize that what ever happened her must have been very stressing I feel that it is very important that someone please explain what in God's name happened." Tofu said in a slightly annoyed and angry tone.

Everyone just sat there a moment before Ranma opened his mouth to speak "I"

"It's was me" Akane said cutting Ranma off "I drove her to this it's my fault."

Tofu stared in a shocked expression that was becoming all too familiar while Kasumi and Ranma just had a mix of guilt and disappointment written across their faces.

She wasn't expecting me to love her like I do Ranma, she just wanted friends and family, a life, but I didn't care she had something I needed and-and I didn't c-care what I h-had to do to get it." Akane whispered out as she began to cry.

"She was the donor wasn't she" Ranma asked without looking at Akane.

"S-she refused… at first but I l-lied to her, I said that she could c-come back to the dojo, but after we got her k-kidney ou-our fathers took her from the h-hospital, I didn't ask what they did with her." Said Akane continuing to cry.

"DAMMIT AKANE how could you do something like that to me… to me?" Ranma said before he seemed to deflate and fall back on to the couch, the choice of pronouns not being lost on anyone in the room.

"Ranma" Akane tried to say.

"She was me but I didn't want to go back so I acted like she wasn't me."

As Ranma was about to continue he was interrupted by the noise of the front door opening.

Everything went quite as Nodoka Saotome walked into the room with her ever present katana.

"Oh my god Ranko" cried Nodoka as she rushed over to the sleeping girl only to be stopped by a now standing Ranma.

"Mother she's ok, we have to talk" Ranma said the seriousness in his voice conveying the gravity of the situation.

"Ranma" both Akane and Nodoka yelled.

Ranma, you don't do this please you don't have to do this. Akane nearly screamed.

"Akane, I'm going to fix the mistakes that we made even if it kills me" Ranma said before guiding his mother to the stair well and up to the second floor, closely followed by Kasumi Akane and Dr. Tofu

When Ranma and his mother reached the guest room that he used to share with his father before he married Akane. When his mother entered the room he quickly stepped inside and locked the door before any of the others could follow and then poured his ki into it ensuring that no one would disturb them.

He walked over to the bed that was bought for Nodoka and Genma and started to strip the sheets off it as he began to talk "Mother you know about pops curse right."

"Of course son it's a hard thing to miss" Nodoka said as she watched her son, perplexed.

"And you know that we both went to Jusenkyo." Ranma continued while he spread the white sheet on the ground in front of his mother.

"Yes" she simply stated watching her son walked over to the closet and started rummaging around his fathers things.

"Then you must remember that I had a girl curse before I married Akane" Ranma said as he pulled out a white silk bundle and walked over to the spread out sheet.

"Son I do not appreciate Jokes now stop this foolishness Ranko needs our help" Nodoka said in an irate voice.

Mother Ranma said in a tone that overrode Nodoka's "Ranko is my cursed side….she's me"

Nodoka just stared shocked at this confession as Ranma kneels down on the sheet facing away from her and pulling a tanto from the silk he said "unless you can accept that she is your daughter and that she was me, your son will die and you will be my second"

With this said, banging and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door as the conversation was overheard by Akane and the others.

"Make your choice mother" Ranma said fully ready to do what he threatened.

Nodoka waited a few moments before grasping the handle of her blade with trembling fingers before drawing it.

When Ranma heard the icy cold shink of metal being freed from its scabbard he closed his eye's lifting the tanto so that he could end his life with as little as pain as possible, but He froze when he heard the clatter of steel on wood and sobbing coming from his mother. He looked back to see his mother with her head in her hands "Do you except her" Ranma stated coldly.

"I-I do" Nodoka stuttered out her reply before being gathered up into a hug by her son.

They sat there for a few moments before standing up and walking outside to see a lone Akane crying hysterically at the foot of the door "Ranma I"

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE.

**Authors Notes**

Heh heh, Cliff hanger couldn't resist.

Big thanks to Materia-Blade for clearing up those questions about Ranma and Nodoka couldn't of done this without him but I think it's time I answered a couple questions myself

First, off This takes place after Saffron and Nodoka did know about the curse or at least this is what Materia-Blade told me.

Second, just so their is no confusion

Ran/Ranko Female

Ranma Male

this how they will be referred to for the rest of the story, the only time I will go against this is when its important to the story.

I still need Beta - Readers so any fans of the story that fill up to It please e-mail me.

Remember to review, they keep my confidence up and their going to be necessary for me to continue the story especially when I get to the match ups.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about taking so long I decided that all my chapters should be at least 1,000 words long and I wanted this one to reach 2,000 plus I kind of got grounded for bad grades and now I'm stuck typing this up for about half an hour every two days at my school

Just to clear up the confusion about the Time Line this chapter takes place after saffron, three days after Ran was kidnapped from the hospital, the first two days being the days that Ran was in the 'care' of Genma and Soun the third being when both Ran and Ranma returned to the Dojo and Ran's subsequent suicide attempt. This chapter takes place on the third and fourth day after Ran was kidnapped from the hospital.

* * *

Slam! Slam!

"AGHHH why won't it open GOD DAMMIT!" screamed Akane

"Akane just be patient Ranma must know what he's doing he-" Kasuimi tried to say before being cut off by Akane

"Don't give me that bullshit Kasumi you heard what they said in their, that bitch is going to kill Ranma and that idiots just gonna let it happen!" Akane raged at her sister before returning to the door and continuing to try and break it down.

Shaken at her little sisters furious display Kasumi just turned away and had soon disappeared below the railing of the stairs.

Dr.Tofu looked between the stairway and the back of the youngest Tendo, whose sobs now accompanied the clatter of her attempts at trying to force entry into the bedroom, before following after the elder of the two girls.

AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!!

Dr. Tofu's head snapped up as he heard the fear filled scream just as he reached the bottom step of the stairs and he quickly.

As he rounded the corner that separated the stair well from the dining room he noticed the form of Kasumi passed out on the ground but the thing that quickly drew his undivided attention was the small red head whose pail complexion was quickly forgotten when one noticed the large puddle of blood pooling on the floor under the couch.

Hurrying over to Ran he did a quick examination and realized that the girl was bleeding from where the stitches had popped loose at some point as well as a short gurgling cough that was accompanied by a small stream of blood that flowed from the corner of her mouth.

Hearing footsteps behind him he said in a stressed voice without looking away from where he was trying to hinder the flow of blood.

"Call an ambulance, now!"

**SCENE BREAK**

Late the next day Ranma, Nodoka, and Dr. Tofu sat around a hospital bed in a small room in the ICU, all three of them where listening to a woman with gray hair and a white lab coat that had a small name tag identifying her as Dr. Yoko Kanehara

"Well," said Dr. Kanehara "she lost a lot of blood and was suffering from a Hemopneumothorax, surgery was needed to remove the broken rib and we had to perform a tube thoracostomy, so all things consider she is very lucky and it seems she'll be alright."

A sigh of relief was heard coming from the two men of the group though Nodoka just stared at the sleeping Ran.

"Unfortunately I'm also required to inform the police of whats happened," She said with a slight anger growing behind her voice.

This brought around the surprised and confused Nodoka as she began to speak "But why? I see no reason to involve the authorities at this point."

Dr. Kanehara looked at Nodoka with a bewildered expression. "No Reason," said the doctor her smoldering anger giving way to burning rage "This girl was her three days ago recovering from major surgery when an intern comes up to me and says she's gone missing, MISSING," she stopped to look at the other two whose eyes where deflected by her gaze before continuing, "and now she's back beaten to a bloody pulp, barely alive and you say there's no reason to call the police. For God's Sake it's amazing that she has no brain damage and I honestly can't tell how she survived these injuries for as long as she's had them."

Nodoka didn't say a word realizing just how foolish her statement sounded when put like that.

Taking the groups silence for justification of her anger the doctor said "well I hope you have nothing to hide because we will find out what happened to this girl, one way or another. With that said she spun on her heel leaving the two Saotomes, Dr. Tofu, and the shallowly breathing Ran alone with the only sound being that of the various medical machines working off to the side.

The silence went on for a long time before being interrupted by Ranma

"Well what now?" he said

Dr. Tofu sighed and looked over to Ranma "I really have no idea and I uncertain we will be able to do anything until she wakes up," The doctor pointed a finger at the sleeping girl "or we can get a story from Genma."

"Yeah, doubt we could get a story worth the air to tell it from him but we should go look for him before he gets a chance to high tail it outta here, C'mon Doc," Ranma said as he stood from his seat preparing to leave.

"If you don't mind," said Nodoka I think I'll stay here a bit son, I…have a lot to think about."

Ranma stopped, shooting his mother a look that bordered on a glare before picking up the katana that had been left by the door, followed by a curt nod towards his mother he the left the room behind the tired looking Dr. Tofu.

Nodoka didn't say a word even at the confiscation of her families honor blade, or her sons lack of trust, she just turned her head back to the sleeping girl and sat there staring.

**SCENE BREAK**

"Where's my Son" screamed Genma as he rushed into the emergency room lobby and up to the startled receptionist.

"Tell me where Ranma Saotome is," he repeated as he slammed both hands down on the counter top that separated the two people.

"Pops" a voice said as Genma spun around to face the only person whose voice he recognized as belonging to his son.

"Boy," Genma roared "what's going on? When I returned to the Dojo the yard was destroyed and Kasumi said you where in the hospital, what is the meaning of this"" Ranma paused for a moment, rage flashed through his eyes before his trademark smirk found it's way on to his face.

"Nothin' Pops just another challenger that's all," he said in his usual confidence laced voice, "she was in pretty bad shape so we had to take her to the hospital, that's all."

Tofu was shocked at the casual dismissal Ranma was showing toward the days events and was about to voice his disapproval when he caught a sideways glance from the Saotome child that was accompanied by a brief wink before his attention returned to Genma.

"Oh Genma," said in an oh so brilliant way before regaining his I'm-your-father-so-I-know-whats-best persona "Well stop wasting your time boy and lets get back to the Dojo I'm sure your wife is worried about you."

"Yeah…" Ranma said his voice taking on a briefly hollow quality that Genma, of course took no notice of before snapping back into his normal voice patterns, "Yeah I feel like I could sleep for a week straight."

"Bah, stop acting like a weak girl boy and get going." Said Genma annoyingly.

Yeah Yeah, See ya later Doc Ranma said waving over his shoulder as he walked out of the hospital behind his father.

Goodbye Ranma, Tofu said to the retreating form of the pig tailed boy before sinking in to a lobby chair, a day and a half without sleep finally catching up with him. Before sleep overcame him the Doctor could only think "What are you planning Ranma."

**SCENE BREAK**

Ranma and Genma had been walking at a slow pace for the last couple of blocks mostly because Genma couldn't resist the temptation to harp on Ranma for being weak or unmanly or any other thing he could think up. Of course this was only adding to the anger Ranma was presently feeling for his father.

"Hey pops Ranma said in a voice that dripped annoyance,"

"Hmm what is it boy," said the panda man.

"I was going to wait until we got back so I could grill Mr. Tendo too but now…"Ranma said as he quietly snuck up behind his father.

What are you talking about b- SLAM!! Genma tried to say as he turned to face his son he got a face full of fist that sent him flying into a nearby wall smacking with a crunching noise that fortunately for Genma wasn't anything TO important.

"Now Pops" Ranma said as he advanced threateningly toward his groaning father who was clutching at his leg which had impacted the wall just before Genma's head, "I want to know what you did to The Red haired Girl who gave me the kidney I needed to survive and I want to know now."

"That worthless curs-" Genma began before finding a foot in his stomach courtesy of Ranma

"DO. NOT. CALL. HER. A. CURSE," Ranma ground out slowly as his aura burned a red and black close to his body that revealed just how close he was to outright killing Genma "NOW. TELL. ME."

Genma only response was to whimper and nod as a puddle of yellow liquid spread under where he was sitting.

**SCENE BREAK**

Huuuunnngghhh gasped Ranma as her world snapped back into consciousness her hand immediately going to her chest to investigate the source of her lack of breath but just as her hand was about to touch the chest tube that was attached to her she felt a firm grip encircle her wrist stopping her hand dead in it's tracks.

"Don't bother it you could re-injure yourself," said a calm voice that contained kindness and just a bit of sadness and uncertainty.

Following the arm Ran's eyes widened as she saw the woman who so resembled herself if not for the fact she was a few years older.

"I- I-" stuttered Ran as her mind was overloaded by the confusion of the moment.

"Shhh," said Nodoka "you where badly hurt and needed to be taken to the hospital."

When Ranma heard this, her Confusion instantly turned to depression as the realization that she had failed in her attempt at suicide.

"Auntie I-" Ran began before being cut off by Nodoka

"Please tell me… is what Ranma said true are you his… curs-… are you him?" Nodoka asked in a quite voice. Ran's already wide eye's opened wider at the question and her mouth refused to work.

The lack of a reply and fear she saw in the younger girls eyes told more then any words could and Nodoka could only lean back in her chair as a single tear drop that was followed by another then another slid down her cheeks, "it's… true," she said simply as her tears turned into sobs, her hands cupping her face "your him."

Ran looked at the sobbing woman not knowing what to do, she felt betrayed by Nodoka but the sincerity that she was expressing through her breakdown was bringing about feelings Ran had thought long dried up and gone.

It came as a surprise to the older woman when she felt a hand resting on her knee and after a few moments realization Nodoka rushed forward and careful of the numerous medical paraphernalia strewn across Ran, gathered the younger girl up in an embrace.

Mother and daughter held each other for a long time quietly crying in each others arms.

* * *

**Authors Note's**

Not grounded anymore!

This is the longest I've taken to write a new chapter I know it's only been a week or so but I apologize.

Anyway you're probably wondering what all that medical lingo after the first scene break was as well as why Ran's condition seemed to suddenly worsen to a point where it was life threatening.

well I did a bunch of medical research for this chapter and what all that basically means up there is that Ran's rib broke puncturing a lung as well as causing some bleeding in the chest cavity, this is referred to as a Hemopneumothorax or sucking chest wound and it is treated with a chest thorocostomy which constantly drains the chest of all excess fluids and air through a tube and valve allowing the the lung to re-inflate and heal.

As for why Ran did not show any syptoms of these injuries untill after she tried to comit suicide, well I'll explain that sometime in the next couple chapters.

As always Review please need the support

Genkuro


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long

* * *

"Oh my Ranma what happened to Mr. Saotome," Kasumi exclaimed when she opened the door to find Ranma dragging his beaten and pandafied father behind him.

"Hey Kasuimi," Ranma muttered in a tired tone his eyes searching the interior of the house, "Pops just wouldn't shut up. Is your father here yet?" his voice suddenly taking on a hint of foreboding.

"Y-yes," Kasumi simply stated, a pinch of fear in her voice and a slight stutter at the realization that her father was most likely going to end up in a similar condition to the panda whimpering behind Ranma.

Noticing the slight waver of Kasumi's voice Ranma cracked a smile "don't worry Kasumi I won't hurt him, I'm just going to make sure he doesn't try and run" Ranma said the last with all the coldness of death.

"Oh," Kasumi sighed in relief and slight disappointment at Ranma's reassurance that her father would not be maimed though she wondered what brought Ranma to his decision to exclude the Tendo patriarch in the beating that had visited Genma, "I thought-"

"Kasumi," Ranma said cutting off the 23-year-old girl, "Your father will be punished along with this sack of lard." Ranma said pointing at his father. "It's just not my place to do that, so until she gets outta the hospital the fathers will not step a single foot outta this house or I'll break their legs so they won't be able to."

Kasumi reeled back at Ranma's blatant promise of violence, she wanted to standup for her father but could not as she realized that everyone in the Tendo and Saotome clans where at the mercy of the red-haired girl and further more they most definitely deserved what ever punishment she felt just.

Walking into the sitting room Ranma saw both Nabiki and Soun sitting around the table, Nabiki with an annoyed scowl and Soun doing his best to remain strong in the face of familial crisis as such is the responsibility of a good father and head of a household…

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

Unfortunately, Soun Tendo is neither a good father nor a decent head of any household.

Ranma stared in disgusted awe at the pathetic man but just as he was about to chew the old fool out, he was confronted by Nabiki, whose annoyance, and anger towards the pig-tailed Saotome was hidden behind an icy shell of indifference otherwise known as the Ice Queen.

"Hello brother-in-law, it seems that you've had a very interesting evening, mind telling me about it?" said the middle Tendo daughter. Not a single order, threat, or hint of sarcasm was conveyed through her expression or tone of voice just a single monotone request yet every one knew that what Nabiki had asked was no less then a demand. Everyone in the room with the exception of Soun came to the same realization at once…

Nabiki wanted answers.

SCENE BREAK

Ran had lived the her life completely and utterly alone for the past two years and for a long time she had hoped, prayed, and begged every deity she knew for a chance at happiness, any happiness what so ever in any form the would be willing to grant it, eventually… she just gave up.

But now after all the suffering, and long after her hopes had withered and died,

She had a mother

The topic of her thoughts was currently sitting in chair adjacent to the bed sound asleep. They had talked briefly mostly about the 10 years they where apart when Ran and Ranma had both been one person and male full time. Even though Ranma had already divulged many of the events of the trip, usually leading to a beating for the a certain panda-man from a furious wife, but Nodoka was not about to ruin a chance for any bonding between her and her newfound daughter by bringing up recent, and most likely touchy subjects such as Ran's life over the last two years.

One topic they did touch upon, oddly enough, was Ran's interest in cooking, an interest she mentioned, she would never had indulged in had she still been male but one that had helped keep her sane in the time she spent in her forced exile from the dojo and eventually becoming a source of income that she, at the time desperately needed.

After Nodoka fell asleep Ran found herself in a profoundly introspective mood. Thinking back to the past and to the brief but gratifying conversation with her mother, the idea of suicide was still present but due to the fact that her brush with death frankly terrified her, the idea was almost unthinkable since she would probably not be able to muster enough courage to make a second attempt at it.

It was on this thought that her concentration was broken when the door to the room swung open to admit a groggy looking Tofu and the smiling face of Dr. Kanehara who was carrying a clipboard under her right arm.

"Ah good your awake already," the female doctor who took a moment to look at Nodoka who had reawakened with a start and then proceeded to give off a large yawn before settling back down to stare back and forth between the new arrivals "you're a very lucky girl you know that don't you?"

Ran just stared giving a glare that was not really directed at any one present.

At the unexpected reaction from Rank, Dr. Kanehara just gave off a small slightly annoyed sigh before beginning to speak "Well, anyway now that you're awake we can get down to business." Taking the clipboard form under her arm and sitting in a wheeled desk chair brought over from the corner of the room she began to speak, "well as I told the people who brought you in, you're injuries where quite extensive. Starting with your torso you have a broken collar bone, a broken rib that also tore an artery, a punctured lung that was also caused by the rib, and of course the stitches from your last visit here had ripped loose and had to be replaced."

Taking a moment to let that much sink in the doctor continued, "As for your limbs, while they there is less serious damage you will have a bit of trouble. You see you broke the ulna in your right forearm and dislocated your knee and thankfully that's the all of it though you may have a bit of trouble with mobility and most likely will be confined to a wheel chair."

A moment later and Ran began to speak in away that was mildly reminiscent of her old speech patterns something Tofu and Nodoka where grateful for, "don't worry doc this isn't anything a couple of days of rest won't cure."

Dr. Kanehara looked at Ran about to call her on her obvious underestimate of her injuries when Dr. Tofu spoke up, "Ranma I believe that other factors could affect your recovery though I can only guess unless you're willing to tell us more about what happened to you.

Ran seem to mull this over "Okay doc, but just so you know I haven't gone by Ranma since I was thrown out, it's just Ran now," she said a look of shame flashing through Nodoka's face witch was relieved when Ran grasped hold of her hand forgiveness in her eyes before continuing. " Doc," she said this time addressing the female physician "I know you might be curious but I'd really appreciate if ya leave for a while, rather you not here this."

If Dr. Kanehara was annoyed she did not show it as she stood, quietly nodding to Ran's request before leaving Ran, Nodoka, and Dr. Tofu as the only occupants of the room.

Doctor Tofu looked to Ran with undisguised interest as she began to speak, "The last thing I remember of the hospital was being put under for the transplant after that I woke up in a ditch a little ways out of Tokyo and I was hurting pretty bad. "I realized what had happened," Ran's voice began to rise, anger evident in her body language as her breathing began to come in short gasps, "even after she promised me… she gave me her word, she abandoned me again, even though I had saved his life, SHE ABANDONED ME AGAIN!!"

"Ran calm down, you need to regulate your breathing," Dr. Tofu urged at the Redhead who was sitting smoldering as her mother firmly gripped her hand making reassuring noises as she tried to soothe her daughter's anger.

After a moment of heavy breathing Ran managed to get her temper back under control, uttering a small apology that no one in the room considered necessary, she continued her story.

"I don't really remember what happened between their and the dojo it was all a sort of red haze, one moment I'm in the ditch the next I have my hand around Akane's throat. I was planning on killing her… and then myself but I couldn't not after he called me Rannma, I felt so lost it's like all the anger melted away at once, I couldn't stand it." Ran said depression and tears making them selves known.

And that's when you tried to kill yourself said Dr. Tofu a serious look on his face.

Ran Nodded eliciting a gasp from Nodoka, "I keep a gun for protection." Ran said with a short burst of self-mocking laughter. "I know what your thinking but I've been in too many situations where all my "Martial arts" was worth next to nothing leaving alone in a city like this."

"I can agree with that," Dr. Tofu said clinically, "Please continue."

It was the strangest filling after I pulled the trigger, I actually believed it had happened… that I was dead, Ran stared off into space as if trying to recall the feeling, "I can't tell you how it felt when I realized it didn't. Guess it was to much for me cause after that I remember waking up here.

Dr. Tofu sat back in his chair a thoughtful look on his face "it's as I thought… Ran I believe that the 'red haze' you described was in fact a massive amount of anger ki"

"Anger ki?" Nodoka asked in confusion.

"Yes, as you probably know already Ran, ki can be used many ways to augment the human body or in the case of ki blasts, a weapon. In your case you were extremely angry and generating ki that was infused with that emotion and subconsciously using it to brace your injuries, that is until the last of your excess ki dissipated while you where unconscious which is why I missed some of your injuries during my first examination." Dr. Tofu explained.

So… you're saying I got angry and that's why I was able to ignore the broken bones? Ran asked

"More or less", Dr. Tofu replied simply.

"But I don't understand, how can this complicate her recovery?" said a thoroughly befuddled Nodoka whose question was accompanied by nodding from Ran.

"Well that's where things start t get a bit complicated," said Dr. Tofu "you see, due to the amounts of ki Ran used over such a short period of time, has caused all her ki pathways to become… forced open is a good way to put it I believe."

"Dr. Tofu looked between the two women but only received questioning looks. With a deep breath he continued," As I was saying, your ki pathways have been forced open so while you still have as much ki as you have always had there is no pressure to move it around, much the same way you need pressure to move blood around the circulatory system. This means your ki techniques such as ki blasts increased endurance, strength, and of course most relevant to the topic of why you will be in an extended recuperation your healing abilities will be temporarily stunted.

Ran sat quietly considering what kind of repercussions this situation would present particularly with Ryouga and the Amazons

"You mean," Ran began, "that not only will I be injured but I won't even have my ki to fall back on, just how long am I going to be stuck like this anyway?" she said worry and annoyance evident in her voice.

"Well your injuries should heal at a rate closer to a normal person who is mostly unaided by their ki but as for your ki paths that will probably depends on how much you try and use your ki, my estimate would be a couple of months." Dr. Tofu explained, "Though I must warn you if you try to channel as much of it as you did in your rage you run the risk of permanently freezing your pathways into these dilated states."

At this Ran noticeably paled at the realization that for next couple of month she would be vulnerable to attack, "B-but Doc, I can't be weak, what if the Amazons find me I won't stand a chance."

"The Amazons?" both Nodoka and Tofu asked curiously.

Yeah Ran said regaining a bit of her lost composure after the realized Shampoo didn't have a chance with Ranma they came after me with the kiss of death again.

I wondered what happened to them said an enlightened Dr. Tofu I assumed they went back to China.

"I wish," said Ran bitterly, "they attack me every time I step out of Suginami, Ryouga usually stops by once a week with his 'Ran prepare to die' tirade too."

"I see," Dr. Tofu looked contemplative well I think that until you're healed the best thing to do is to keep you with one of us at all times if possible,"

Ran glared at Dr. Tofu but did not say anything, "But in the mean time I think it's best if we brought Dr. Kanehara back in" Tofu said standing up and walking for the door.

After being admitted back into the room Dr. Kanehara sat down in the chair she had occupied before being asked to vacate the room.

She looked to the occupants room before speaking, "I assume she realizes the extent of her injuries? She directed this question to Dr. Tofu who nodded in response, "Good now all that's left is to get your statement from the police but I since you will probably leaving sometime in the next couple of days I believe that can wait.

"Wait," said a confused Ran, "I thought you said I had a punctured lung how can I be leaving so soon?"

"I did, but surprisingly enough considering how serious they can be, punctured lungs are very mobile injuries as long as you fit something like a flutter valve to them." Kanehara replied a smile reappearing on her face said as she stood up and headed for to the door, "I'd imagine you will be out of here anywhere from four to six days."

Oh, Ran said blindsided by the fact that she had actually received good news "that's good I guess."

Giving Ran a questioning look but dismissing it Dr. Kanehara said, "The police should be here sometime tomorrow to talk to you," with that she gave a short utterance of goodbye and a small bow then left the room.

"So now what?" asked Ran?

SCENE BREAK

"Hello brother-in-law, It seems that you've had a very interesting evening, mind telling me about it," Said Nabiki Tendo in her calm yet razor sharp voice as she stared down the boy who was still hanging on to the foot of the now semi-conscious Panda.

Ranma looked at her his anger visible on his face but just as his mouth began to form his reply another voice rang out surprising everyone present. "Nabiki stop right this instant and sit down" Kasumi said in a voice that was reminiscent of Nabiki's, mirroring her calmness yet with a lacing of anger that was so potent it made her sound as if she where yelling.

Pole axed, Nabiki slid to the grown beside her father who had stopped crying, also surprised by Kasumi's uncharacteristic behavior.

Ranma stared at the oldest Tendo daughter for a few moments before shaking himself out of his stupor. Looking back to see his father though quickly brought about the feelings of anger and after dropping the waste of flesh by the door he returned to the table and lowered himself down beside the still cold looking Kasumi.

"Mr. Tendo," Ranma said straining out the Mister in an angry tone, "You're going to explain to me right now why my Girl side needed to go to the hospital after nearly dying yesterday.

Soun sputtered as he looked toward his fallen friend who had woken up and now was crying over his leg, putting two and two together Soun noticeably paled, realizing that it was time to implement his most potent negotiation techniques.

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!

(Does this seem familiar to anyone?)

Ranma just looked on in disgust at the man who was doing his best to imitate a fountain before turning to the girl sitting next to him.

"Nabiki Since your father seems to be preoccupied at the moment, I think that we should head into a different room, away from… less mature ears," he said suddenly becoming as he shot a glare toward the so called patriarch of the Tendo clan.

Nabiki still shell shocked from Kasumi's earlier outburst just nodded as she followed the pig-tailed boy to the kitchen.

Kasumi giving a sigh as they walked out, pulling her father to his feet as he continued to cry, she harshly pushed forward intent on taking him to his room and accidentally 'ahem' kicked the whimpering ball of fur sitting next to the doorway. Kasumi, finally making it to her fathers room she shoved the sobbing man threw the doorway and promptly slammed the door with the last utterance from Soun being a wail of "WAAHHH!! Why does everyone hate me?"

After disposing of her burden of a father Kasumi walked down the hallway walked toward her room to the room, only paying a passing glance to the room Akane and Ranma shared and the noises inside almost certainly coming from her little sister moving around inside. Reaching the opposite side of the hallway Kasumi came to the plain wooden door that marked her room.

Going inside and changing into her nightclothes she sat on her bed looking about her room, everything was in perfect order with the exception of a fine layer of dust that she did not have the time to remove with the events of the past couple of days.

Thinking back to what Soun and Genma had done to the poor girl that had so suddenly reappeared in her life and quickly becoming the focus of her recent life, as well as what she had unintentionally done with the rest of her family it was little surprise that Kasumi fell asleep that night with tears streaking down her cheek.

* * *

**A.N.**

Well I finally got a beta reader but unfortunately he said hes moving continents so I decided to post this while forgoing editing, not the best choice but I was getting impatient damn it.

this is my biggest chapter yet but when it comes right down to it, its just seting up the story for later.

Keep reviewing PLEASE.

Genkuro


	5. Chapter 5

This is just a slight update to the last post, I did something stupid and left an editing note smack-dab in the middle of the chapter, real sorry.

Oh Yeah, Review please.

* * *

Boy I feel bad, it been 5 months since I've updated. I kind of got lazy toward the beginning of summer and for some reason I've only been able to write on this one computer at in the school library so…

Anyway I got this one question I liked to ask the readers, In Something Better Ranma in fact has a child, even though it is only briefly mentioned. As I've told Ganhiem I'm using Something Better as a guide line and I'm trying to stick as close to events in that story would allow, so should I add the baby in t the last minute, or just forget it ever existed?

Okay on with the show.

* * *

Nabiki was worried.

She had been late to arrive to the welcome home party that her family was throwing for Ranma. She had left her apartment in Bunkyō but due to a breakdown on the Ōedo line she was at least an hour late.

When she did finally reach her family home, she had found the yard destroyed, Kasumi doing her best to hide the obvious nervous break down she was heading for, Soun wailing as always, and no sign of Akane though Kasumi assured her that she was just in her room.

Kasumi refused to tell them anything more than that a fight had started and that the challenger had to be taken to the hospital. The lack of information was driving Nabiki mad, and it had been a great relief when she had seen Ranma enter the room dragging his unconscious father, a sight that was not all that uncommon considering Genma's behavior.

What had really worried Nabiki the most was that when she had begun her interrogation of the younger of the two present Saotomes, she had been stopped, and of all people it was Kasumi. This rocked Nabiki's world view, Kasumi could Not get angry, it just wasn't heard of. For her to be acting like this something really serious must have happened.

Nabiki was now in the kitchen, she had followed Ranma in the hopes of escaping the icy cold glare that Kasumi had directed toward the other members of her family not knowing how to deal with this sudden shift in the normally calm and serene Kasumi.

But now Nabiki was back in control, or at least she would be soon. Now that her sister and father where not around to stop her she could finally get the answers she wanted from Ranma.

The aforementioned boy was currently leaning against the kitchen counter staring down into a pool of dish water, a finger idly lifting in and out of the water, looking as if he where trying to discern the secrets of the universe.

Deciding to take the initiative Nabiki began "So brother in law, what event has brought such chaos and disharmony to our family's little abode?" Nabiki said instantly thinking she had spent way to much time with Mrs. Saotome.

Ranma tilted his head to scowl at Nabiki, a bit of anger returning to his eyes. In a moment he was in front of Nabiki, one hand on her shoulder pushing her down into a chair, a chair she hadn't realized was there.

"Nabiki," Ranma began staring Nabiki right in the eyes. "I'm not going to take any of this shit from you, and you definitely do not want to make me angry right now, got it?"

Nabiki gulped and nodded her head wide eyed at Ranma's display of hostility which was a far cry toward the usual annoyed way he acted when Nabiki would usually scam him.

"Now listen Nabiki, earlier today when every one had headed home from the party my girl half showed up, she was beaten and dirty. After beating the hell out of me she tried to kill herself and is now in the hospital with my mother. I barely have a clue about what's going on, and I want to know what part you had in all this." Ranma said, making no mention of Akane's near death experience.

If Nabiki wasn't surprised before she was utterly dumbfounded now, Ranma 'I never loose' Saotome, had just admitted that he had, in fact lost, lost to the girl who had saved his life just days earlier. What the hell happened to cause all of this? she thought.

As Nabiki sorted out her thoughts, Ranma was quickly loosing his patience. "Nabiki," he growled out.

That snapped Nabiki out of her reverie. "I- I was the one who found her… that's all, I swear," she said feeling real fear for the first time she could remember from her sister's husband.

Ranma's glare lessened and he backed off of Nabiki. "That's all?" he asked threateningly.

Nabiki nodded her head quickly in a scared, jerky motion, reaffirming her answer.

"Good." Ranma said taking a seat in another chair opposite Nabiki his face toward the floor and obscured by his hair line.

Ranma and Nabiki sat in silence for a moment before Nabiki finally spoke, "What's going on Ranma?"

Ranma lifted his head, bringing his eyes level with Nabiki's, her mouth hung agape as a tear rolled down his cheek

"Nabiki, I- WE really screwed up."

SCENE BREAK

Dr. Kanehara walked briskly down the hallway of the hospital followed by a pair of police officers, The younger of the two officers, a man who seemed to constantly wear a stupid grin and had the disposition of a chipmunk on a sugar high, had a decidedly odd looking hair style of bright green hair, something that while not uncommon for a Japanese teens looked quite odd on a man that had to be at least in his mid 20's and an officer to boot 2.1. His companion, though, seemed to be nearing retirement if any thing could be deduced from his graying hair and the slow gait he walked at just trailing behind the other two his face wore a look of kindness yet in a way that seemed to make him oblivious to his surroundings, in all he had a personality not unlike that of the eldest Tendo daughter. When the trio reached there destination they where greeted by a small group of patients, and one frantic nurse who quickly made her way to stand in front of the perplexed doctor.

"Uh doctor, the patient… there ah… seems to be a problem with her." the fidgeting nurse muttered not sure what to say exactly.

Dr. Kanehara waited calmly, the fact that the nurse was acting like this situation was more of an oddity than an emergency was the only thing keeping the doctor rooted in place. "What exactly is wrong with my patient?" she said in a composed voice.

"Well she seems to be… entertaining herself." she said after giving a quick glance back to where a particularly large whoop went up from the crowd still assembled around the room.

This caused the doctor to become annoyed, but before she could head over to the room and give her troublesome patient a piece of her mind, the younger of the two officers behind her piped up. "Whats so bad about that? I mean what could it be a game of cards or something?"

The nurse shook her head. "Maybe you should just come see for yourselves" she said as she began to push her way threw the crowd once more the police and Dr. Kanehara in tow.

When the party reached the room there mouths promptly fell open, their was Ran still bandaged with the breathing valve securely in place, but beside the bed sat an overly large man, obviously a body builder, with a cast on his leg and a pair of crutches a t his side. Between them sat a small fold up table which the two patients where using as a rest for their elbows as they fought to force the others hand down.

Dr. Kanehara stood mouth agape as she watched the small - and just in case anyone might have forgotten INJURED - red head slam the man's hand down eliciting a cheer from the crowd.

Said redhead, as she was grinning her victory to the crowd noticed the scowling doctor and her entourage "Oh shit," she mumbled under her breath.

"Okay everybody" Dr. Kanehara bellowed into the overly crowded and suddenly quiet room, "it's time to leave, I have to have words with my patient." The last was said with a feeling of doom that made Ran shiver even as the spectators left the room. The doctor and two police officers stepped past the door frame, but as the doctor opened her mouth to chew out Ran a green and blue blur shot toward the bed with a cry of shock Ran found herself practically nose to nose with the younger of the two cop's who currently had a huge grin on his face it was obvious she would probably be in caught in a bear hug if not for all the busy machines attached to her.

"RanIcan'tbelieveit'syouAl'sbeenworriedsickwhathappenedwhere'dyougohowcomeyoudid'ntcallus?" the green haired man blurted out at a speed only dolphins could understand.

Ran's drug addled brain tried to decipher the single word sentence though it ended up just getting in the way which led to her rather simple answer

"Huh?"

The man blinked drew his head away from Ran's face, he drew breath to speak again but just as his mouth opened a hand was clamped over it courtesy of the grey haired officer, who then proceeded to sigh in relief before turning to a wide eyed Ran.

"Ichiro!? Gramps!?"

"You know Ran, my retirement's only two months away. If you keep getting into trouble like this I won't be able to bail you out anymore," he said with a grin as the officer now known as Ichiro threw off 'Gramps' hands and stood with a mock glare at the older man.

"Ha! Who needs you ya old coot," Ichiro said as he moved to stand next to Ran as if they where a united front against an enemy "Me an Ran are fine all by our lonesome--" He placed his hand upon Ran's right shoulder, though he flinched away as a hiss of pain issued from the injured girl alerted him to the repercussions of his action.

Gramps could only shake his head and mutter "idiot" as Ichiro quickly distanced himself from Ran, afraid of hurting her again.

Through this altercation the doctor stood idly by a look of rising anger that no one seemed to notice on her face until finally she snapped. "I have had ENOUGH!" she screamed pointing at the two wide eyed officers. "Now you two get what you came here for and get out because I'm busy and I don't have time to deal with this," she said before storming out of the room, she could be seen snarling at an unlucky intern just outside the door before it slammed shut leaving Ichiro, Ran and Gramps stark still in the hospital room.

"Does …. She always seem that scary?" asked Gramps as he went limp into one of the nearby chairs lined up against the wall

Ran nodded an affirmative before she realized the situation "Wait what are you two doing in Nerima anyway, don't you usually patrol Suginami ward?"

Gramps could only nod his head "True but since you've been a resident there for the past few years and we were friends they decided to send us."

"Not to mention we volunteered!" piped up Ichiro from the corner of the room he was occupying.

"Yes there was that too," said Gramps with a smile before his face fell into a somber grimace. "But Ran you know why we're here, we can't leave without hearing what you have to say."

Ranma grimaced, she and her mother had fabricated a story the night before, one that would blame Ran's condition on the Amazons. Ran knew the only one of the amazons that really supported the kiss of death was Shampoo, which was understandable because it would mean Shampoo's death if she came back without Ran's head on a platter. Cologne had indeed been an asset to Ran's continued survival often acting the idiot to see Shampoo's efforts thwarted, She even accidently dropped a book of Amazon laws that had in itself saved Ran several times. She was hoping that sicking the police on Shampoo for attempted murder would, if not enough to declare Ran a danger to the future anonymity of the tribe thereby making her exempt from the law, then it would at the very least slow down the persistant Amazon in the red tape of the Japanese judicial system.

So the next half hour was filled with Ran telling the two officers, and closest things she had to best friends, of the tragic tale of how Shampoo had taken her from the hospital during her recuperation. Eventually the kidnapping became a brawl which left Ran nearly dead and after crawling to the Tendo's she was taken care of by Dr. Tofu then rushed to the hospital afterwards.

Ran really hated lying to Ichiro and Gramps but she could not afford to be put in an institution for her attempted suicide or arrested for homicide, it would make her too much of a target.

Ichiro was the first to speak, from the first day she had met him Ran suspected that he had a bit of a crush on her, she hated men, or maybe her body, or most likely both but either way she knew she never wanted a man to love her that way, But Ichiro's personality was so jovial and he was not like Kuno or Sanzenin, so she tolerated him and eventually he started referring to her as his friend, she did not deny it. Ichiro's statement, though, only proved to strengthen Ran's suspicion. "Don't worry Ran will find the people who hurt you and make them pay," he said, a

Mousse-like quality to his words never questioning Ran's words or her less then perfect poker face.

Gramps was not as enthusiastic, he looked her right in the eyes. His usual smile, one that can be found on the faces of wise old men was gone, instead there was the enigmatic frown of a man who had just been lied to.

"Of course we will," said Gramps, the 'old man's' smile back on his face.

Ran's head jerked to the door when the distinct noise of the handle turning could be heard as a smiling Nodoka Saotome walked in caring a filled white paper bag, following closely behind her was an orderly pushing a wheel chair.

"Oh my," Nodoka said. "I hadn't realized that the police would be here this early."

Ran blushed with all the attention that she was getting. "Uh yeah mom, this is Ichiro Suzuki and Atsuhito Chuukorui. Ichiro, Gramps this is my ah, mother, Nodoka Saotome," she said, seeming uncertain of herself, a feeling that was not mirrored by Ichiro as he jumped up and was beside Nodoka before anyone else in the room could get a word in edge wise.

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Saotome," Ichiro said in his over-enthusiastic way. "Ran's been a good friend the past year but I was so worried when she got hurt tha-"

"Ichiro," growled Atsuhito, stopping the younger policeman from unintentionally flustering the older woman. "I'm very sorry for my partner Mrs. Saotome, and yes we are friends of Ran's as well as the officer's sent to investigate the reports of the disturbances here. I have already questioned your daughter and I believe that for the moment it is best to let her rest since we have enough information to file a report. He said looking to Ran who looked extremely relieved at this proclamation.

"That's good to hear," Nodoka said brightly "The Doctor has just informed me that you are to be released early since your injuries seemed to be stable enough to leave, she also mentioned something about cutting back on your exercise but I'm not sure what she meant about that."

Ran began to sweat at her mothers words and decided to quickly change the subject. "Ah mother, where exactly are we going anyway? My apartment is all the way on the other side of Suginami and it isn't exactly wheel chair accessible."

Nodoka nervously looked at her daughter. "Well, your broth-" she froze at the look of hatred and depression welled up on Ran's features. "I mean Ranma called and told me that Genma well be staying at the Tendo's indefinitely, so I thought we could stay at my family home for a couple of weeks, its just on the edge of Shinjuku so we should not be bothered by any unwanted guests there."

Ran still seemed troubled but she nodded her head in acceptance.

All through this Ichiro and Atsuhito had sat quietly watching the play between mother and daughter, when the exchange was finished Atsuhito took his chance and stood up. "I believe that it be best if Officer Suzuki and myself take are leave as you two get ready to go. Ichiro, come on."

Ichiro looked torn. "But Atsuhito I wanna stay here with Ran," the man whined like a child.

"Ichiro," Atsuhito growled in a no nonsense tone, "it's time to leave."

Ichiro looked like a beaten puppy as he left the room followed closely by Atsuhito, who gave a brief bow to the two women and the one man still remaining in the room.

SCENE BREAK

"Oh god," said Nabiki, an ashen look on her face. "Please tell me that this is just some sort of sick joke. I just can't believe that they would treat her like that, the father's maybe but Akane and Kasumi?"

Nabiki honestly had not had a clue about what exactly had been done to the girl who once called herself Ranma. While the rest of the Tendo's and Saotome's had been entrenched in the drama that was the last couple of days before Ran's exile from the dojo, Nabiki had left weeks prior to Ranma finding his "cure" to attend Todai. She knew that Ranma and Ran had been split but the exact significance of Ran's departure would be lost on anyone who had gathered the information second hand, especially from a biased source, her family in this case.

Ranma though, did know, and his reluctance to help his other self, even if it wasn't him anymore, now weighed heavily on his soul, and it was straining against his love for a woman who had for all intents and purposes betrayed him, even if it was him in another body.

"Nabiki, I- I think I'm going to leave Akane, I don't think I can forgive her for what she did."

Nabiki went wide-eyed and stood up abruptly from the chair. "Ranma I can't I-I I'm going to bed." Before Ranma could even reply she had darted out the door and her foot falls could be heard on the wood floors in the hall.

Ranma stared forlornly at the kitchen doorway "That's what I thought." he sighed. "I've got to make a choice."

But what did she think?

SCENE BREAK

Ran looked around in a daze at the familiar walls of the Tendo Dojo.

"Wha-" she began to say before her voice cut off, instead of the soft soprano of her voice she heard a voice she had only heard once in the past two years.

Dropping to his knees, tears flowed down his cheeks.

"God, I- but, why?" Confused beyond reason though insurmountably happy at the sudden events as he looked at his red silk shirt and black pants that enshrouded the well toned male body.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" shouted a voice behind him.

Startled Ran bolted to his feet and spun around coming face to face with…

Himself.

"That's my body ya got there," the doppelganger said with no small amount of hatred in his voice.

"No, I jus-" Ran was cut off again this time by a female voice

"He's right you know." Akane said. "You're just a thing, no matter how much you act like Ranma you'll never be real, you probably don't even have a soul." A smirk was on her face as she verbally flogged Ran.

"Akane please, please understand I-." Ran croaked, he could hear a slight waver in the pitch of his voice and every time he looked past the overhang of his hair he could swear he saw traces of red.

"That's laughable," said yet another voice, this one from Genma, "that this dishonorable curse could even act as if it where my son. Ha!"

Ran at this point had once again fallen to his knees, his hands over his ears trying to block off the words of the three figures who seemed to loom over his now shrinking form.

"I never want to see you on my door again, you FAKE!" a disembodied voice boomed out. The dojo seemed to fall apart piece by piece around a Ran who was once again fully female and sobbing uncontrollably in the black void that had appeared.

The three figures who had tormented Ran suddenly went silent and seemed to fade away, leaving only the sounds of Ran's crying and an echo of distant footsteps to ring out in the dreamscape.

When the footfalls stopped Ran looked up into blue eyes that mirrored both the torment and tears that she felt in her heart so it was no surprise when Ran saw the figure raise it's arm and pointed the object held within its hand at her head

Ran closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger

"Ran, Raaannn, wake up honey," Nodoka said as she gently shook her daughter awake causing Ran to jump as though she was just shocked

"Huh, mom, what's going on?" she said looking around at the cramped compartment of the taxi.

"We're at the house now dear, welcome home."

Ran looked out the window at the quaint house. "Yeah good to be home mother." she said without enthusiasm


End file.
